monchboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Monchoman45
~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 00:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) not sure if this message got through from CC chat moncho: also consider how you'd deal with reeeeeally long pages for active days p.s. you're awesome. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Alot of stuff Not sure if you got my message on central but all of a sudden Wham API is messed up in Chrome. Also, what does hax.user.js do and why doesnt the new editor work in portal? And finally do you you have a hack to include topnav and search in the new editor? Thanks, --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT!!!!!! Moncho, your bot has failed. It wont save any longer. Here is the error message. Fix it now pl0x-- whats wrong? whats wrong w/ your hard drive. --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 01:09, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :We think the motor died. It doesn't run anymore. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 15:06, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Templates I need some template help. Over here I want it to be configurable but it's not working. Can you fix it? Thanks, --'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 20:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I know it's an http link Thanks, Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 20:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed. You can use it as a wiki sandbox header with , and as a user sandbox header with just . ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 20:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Also I tried importing wikipedia's eraicons which can be found at w:c:39clues:Template:Books and w:c:39clues:Template:Bookicons and the css at w:c:39clues:Mediawiki:Wikia.css but when used with other templates they don't work. See w:c:39clues:User:Kangaroopower/Sandbox for an example. If you need to change the CSS. I've temporarily made you an admin because the pages are protected (except my sandbox). Also why doesn't you CVN do anything?--'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 20:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed. You had display:none; on Template:Books, which was preventing it from showing up. You may also want to shrink the images so that they fit better on the article. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 21:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) CVN Why did you remove B3's CVN? 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 22:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't, it's still there. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 00:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I just see tasks and documentation in the side. 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 00:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Syntax error in the API library. Fixed it, so clear your cache, and it'll reappear. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 00:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Again CVN is gone again. 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 01:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I had to disable it to fix APIQuery, as there were problems with extensibility and proxying query properties. Funnily enough, as I reenabled it, I got this message. So if you clear your cache, it should be fine again. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 01:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Its back but with alot of stuff gone like the flag, user ect. dropdown. 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 02:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm still seeing everything. What browser are you using? ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 02:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) CVN thanks for putting rollback in but you forggot to but the " for var i in wgusergroups" stuff :). 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 02:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :The rollback is set up to work regardless of the user's rights. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 10:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The Rollback doesnt work for me. Do you know why? 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 01:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Fixed. I tested it by rollbacking your message. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 11:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) loser some bugs Some bugs with your bot. CVN rollback link says delete this page on the hover and move doesnt work. Also can you add the throbber in the refresh and have a do something to all pages in category thing? 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 01:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh and the documentation links are broken. Apart from that its good though. 'Kangaroopowah -Briefing Room ' 01:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Really Important hi. im from nygerya. i want u 2 send me you're monye so i can have great much fun time. i wil aveng the deafth of ur perints uf u send met he money. thx -crapper97 :Sounds like a great deal! ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 03:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::i can haz monee 2? lol johnisme :::No. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 01:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) db command IMO it would be cool to have a db command in torus that would by default, list all the databases or when given a specific database, would give basic info about it, like the db number, a link to the wiki and the name of the database. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah]] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) ::It's in /dev.js as /db and /database now. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) :::Cool. Thanks! --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 01:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) chat Hello i have been band from chat and i dont know why i don't know what i did wrong! U are a very corupt admin for baning me and i really think u should unban me right now. I just want 2 talk 2 u okay. -Superclubpenguinwikipediafan666 :i hat u mochumen4 Why have event.user? Why have event.user if you aren't gonna use it? Just curious? ( http://monchbox.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Torus.js/dev.js?curid=2502&diff=8677&oldid=8659 ) --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Part (and logout) events are stored and potentially rendered at a later time in ui.renderLine: switch(message.event) { ... case 'part': line.innerHTML += ' ' + message.user + ' left ' + (Torus.data.idsmessage.room ? Torus.data.idsmessage.room : message.room); break; case 'logout': line.innerHTML += ' ' + message.user + ' logged out'; break; ... } :It isn't necessary to use event.user in io.receive anymore because now both logout and part use data.attrs.name, but it's still necessary to save the name of the user for later. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 17:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Need some help Hey Monch, could you help me out. I'm making an anti vandalism program over at Wikipedia- Igloo and I've hit a little snag. When I send the reverted user a warning, I do it as such: message = '\n\n' + header + '\n\n' + message; However, the \n\n never seem to make a difference in the end. What exactly am I doing wrong? (The message variable gets posted to the api with format=json on right afterwards). --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know why it would ignore \n, but it looks like you can use &section=new and &text= instead of &appendtext= to get around that. ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 21:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. I just found another way though, which I'm using because it's a more long-term solution which is to pass in the text/appendtext/prependtext params as data instead of as in a url. (By the way, how come Special:B3 doesn't work on any other wiki?). Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 21:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) hi monhc hi ho w do i ge tto the special:makemestaff page i want tot make staffed --crapper97 RULES [pudding.jpg|hel lyes 13:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC)